


cherry flavoured conversations

by shieldslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Felching, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Riley, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut
Summary: Riley needs a heat partner. Luckily, Sam’s there to help... platonically, of course.
Relationships: Riley/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Marvel Fans 4 BLM 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> This fic was written for Marvel Fans for BLM, for my winning bidder Kali! Thank you so much for your bid, I hope you love this fic as much as I do! I'm always a sucker for mutual pining and A/B/O, so I really hope I did this justice.
> 
> The prompt was: omega (Riley) asking before heat if alpha friend (Sam) could help them through it but doesn't realize friend is also pining and omega only asked said alpha friend because they're also pining aka leads to happy ending
> 
> The title is from Cherry Flavoured, by The Neighborhood- it's a great song, so check it out if you have a chance!
> 
> Please see my end notes for a statement regarding BLM.

For as long as Sam and Riley had known each other, at least, since they had made that slippery and confusing transition from “co-workers” to “acquaintances” to actual, honest-to-God friends, they had weekly movie nights. Or baseball or football or soccer nights, as the seasons dictated. 

Those evenings had become something Sam looked forward to, savored, one of the only things pulling him through week after grueling week of training and test flights. Just the opportunity to have the Omega next to him, relaxed and smelling sweetly, was enough for the Alpha.

This week was different, though, this week was… off. 

This week, Riley looked anxious, instead of relaxed, shoulders hitched high around his shoulders and brow furrowed as he stared blankly at the tv. There was a sour tinge to his normally pleasant scent, something bitter tainting the sweetness of hazelnuts and cherries.

Sam couldn’t stand it.

With a sigh, Sam reached forward, grabbing the remote from where it sat on the coffee table and pausing the movie they were pretending to watch. He turned where he sat, leaning against the arm rest of the leather couch as he shifted to face the Omega. Riley was studiously avoiding his gaze, choosing to stare down at his fidgeting hands rather than the Alpha across from him. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asked, extending one arm across the back of the couch. 

Riley flicked his gaze up, glancing at Sam before he looked back down at his lap. He shook his head shortly, shuffling restlessly where he sat. Sam raised a single brow, skeptical, before reaching for the remote once more. If Riley didn’t want to talk, he wasn’t going to push the obviously uncomfortable Omega- no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he wanted to bundle him up and protect him from everything bad in the world. 

Before he could press play, however, Riley finally spoke up. 

“How’s Amanda doing?” 

Sam froze, gently setting the remote back down before looking up at Riley. The mention of the other Omega threw him off, they had started dating six months ago, but the chemistry just... wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but compare her to other Omegas, to Riley, and that just wasn’t fair, so- 

“We broke up a couple of weeks ago,” he replied, confusion lacing through his tone, “Why do you ask?”

“I-“ Riley began, voice weak and hesitant, a far cry from the strong-willed Omega Sam was used to. He could feel anxiety swelling in his chest, a reaction to the fear emanating from the other man. 

“I... had my quarterly physical last week,” he continued, voice nearly a whisper, “Doc said I gotta come off my suppressants. I gotta have a heat.” 

Sam stared blankly at him for a moment, confused. He knew Riley must’ve been on suppressants, sure, he had to be, in order to be eligible for the EXO-07 program, but why on earth was he bringing this up now, and what did it have to do with Sam’s relationship status? 

Riley glanced nervously at the Alpha, shifting in his seat before continuing, “He said- he said it’s somethin’ with my hormones. They’re... off. And he thinks a heat’ll fix it.”

“So,” Sam began, nervously twisting the ring he wore on his right middle finger, “Are you... off the suppressants yet? Is your heat gonna start soon?”

“Not... quite yet. I was, um, hoping to find an Alpha to help me out before then.”

Oh.

 _Oh._

Sam could feel his heartbeat rising as his whole body seemed to tense. Some _fucking_ knothead of an Alpha was going to get his hands on Riley. Some Alpha was going to _fuck_ and _knot_ Riley, and Sam- Sam was just the poor bastard who was gonna have to hear about it, and-

“I was hoping you would help me,” Riley said, rushed and stuttered as though he ached to get it over with.

Well shit. Sam stared blankly at the Omega, mind whirring as he attempted to process his words. Apparently he waited for too long though, as Riley seemed to visibly deflate before his eyes, looking away from the Alpha before beginning to speak, ready to retract his statement. 

Before he could, though, Sam spoke. 

“I’ll do it.”

Was it a bad idea? Most definitely. Sam was more than painfully aware of the unrequited feelings he held for his Omega best friend. But, if it was a choice between letting him suffer alone, or find some random ass Alpha, or get to spend even one night with the Omega... Well, Sam would make the same choice every time. 

The relief that flashed across Riley’s face would make the inevitable heartbreak worth it. He was sure of it.

Riley gifted the Alpha with a grateful hug, subconsciously snuffling at his scent glands as he buried his face into Sam’s neck. The Alpha could feel the satisfaction emanating from his hindbrain, the joy inherent with the Omega sitting so happily in his arms. He tamped down viciously on the purr that threatened to erupt from his chest. Riley was just looking for a friend to help him out, not a mate- Sam just had to get that through his thick skull.

Riley pulled away almost reluctantly, settling back into his own spot with another grateful smile cast Sam’s way. He looked expectantly at the paused tv, so, with a wry grin, Sam reached for the remote, and pressed play.

The next few days were a blur of texts he never could’ve dreamed of receiving from Riley.

_”You’re on suppressants, right? No unexpected ruts are gonna pop up?”_

_”I normally nest in my apartment, that work for you?”_

_”How long does your knot normally last?”_

It’s too bad it was all fake. 

Well, not fake per say, but Sam couldn’t help but be uncomfortably aware that he wasn’t Riley’s Alpha, not really, not in the ways that mattered, and he never would be. 

He felt like he’d been in love with Riley forever, since the very moment he’d met the spitfire Omega and been told, in no uncertain terms, that he was just as capable as any Alpha. Sam never would’ve suspected otherwise, he wasn’t that kind of Alpha, but even if he had, he would’ve been swiftly proven wrong.

On their first EXO-07 test flight, Sam’s right wing had locked up. For one, brief, heart stopping moment, he had been in free fall, plummeting to the ground and his death, before Riley swooped in. Diving down at an impossible angle and saving his life. He had been smitten before, but after that? He would’ve been hard pressed to not fall in love with the Omega. It was just too bad that his feelings were one sided.

Instead of lingering on it, on the bitter truth that corrupted the sweetness of a dream come true, Sam tried his best to just push forward, to be the best Alpha that he could be for his _friend._

-“Yeah, we should be good.”

-“Sounds great, wherever you’re comfortable.”

-“About 30 minutes, give or take.”

And then-

_”Can’t wait for Friday 🤤”_

-“Me neither.”


	2. Chapter 2

All too soon, it was Friday, and Sam found himself pacing restlessly outside of Riley’s apartment, a bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in his grip.

They were ruffled, crumpled from the way Sam had fidgeted with them for the entirety of his train ride over. Heat gifts were traditional, something pretty and sweet-smelling for the Omega’s nest, something given by an Alpha to contribute to what the Omega had been working on throughout their pre-heat.

The problem was, though, that Sam wasn’t _really_ Riley’s Alpha. He was a stand in, at best, and so he had been worrying over his gift for the last twenty minutes. 

Before he could second-guess himself again, Sam knocked on Riley’s door, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath.

Riley cracked the door open almost immediately, resting a hip on the door frame and raising an eyebrow at the Alpha, “Took ya long enough,” he grinned, “Those for me?”

Sam nodded, trying to ignore the heat he could feel rushing to his cheeks at the comment, and instead handing the flowers to the Omega. Riley took them with a pleased grin, a flush rushing to his cheeks as he pressed his nose to the petals.

“Thanks, Alpha,” he murmured, turning with a wink before walking into his apartment, leaving the door open for Sam to follow. As soon as he turned, a rush of scent enveloped Sam, a honeyed melody of hazelnuts and ripe cherries, lush and enticing. The Alpha could feel his cock stirring in his jeans, reacting to the pheromones practically leaking from Riley. His teeth ached with the sudden and overwhelming desire to be with the Omega, to mate him.

It only got worse as he followed the Omega into his apartment, his scent thickening on Sam’s tongue and hazing his vision.

Riley placed the flowers artfully in a vase, smiling to himself as he arranged them. Sam found himself standing awkwardly in the kitchen, unsure of what to do with himself. He had been in Riley’s apartment so many times before, had stayed overnight, even, but the smell of Omega and heat was overwhelming, and he felt off balance. 

The Omega, seemingly sensing his discomfort, looked up, pausing in his task as he looked at the Alpha, “You don’t have to do this, y’know? If you’re uncomfortable… I can figure something else out.”

And- no, that wasn’t right. There was that sour tinge again, that undercurrent of unpleasantness that signaled the Omega’s distress. It triggered something in Sam, some Alpha instinct that told him he needed to get over himself, and focus on the other man instead.

“That’s not it at all,” Sam said, approaching the Omega and pulling him into a hug. Riley wound his arms around the Alpha’s neck, nuzzling into the scent gland there and taking comfort in his scent as Sam continued speaking.

“I just… don’t wanna mess up. I want this to be good for you, and it scares me that I don’t know how to do that.”

“Sam…” the Omega began, voice muffled against the skin of Sam’s neck, “Just being here, is enough, really- I don’t think there’s anyone else I could trust with this… and that’s enough.”

The Alpha pulled him tighter against his own body, relishing in the contact and the once again pure sweetness of Riley’s smell.

“I’ll always be here, whatever you need.”

“S’gonna start soon, I think,” Riley said, reluctantly pulling away from the Alpha, “Wanna see our nest?”

Sam nodded, moving to hold Riley’s hand as he followed him into the bedroom, trying to ignore the part of him that preened at the Omega’s choice of words.

The nest was beautiful, cozy and warm in a sunlit corner of Riley’s bedroom. The bed was low to the ground, draped with an airy sort of fabric and covered in warm blankets. The Omega’s scent was the strongest here, with an undertone of Sam’s own woodiness bleeding through, courtesy of the blankets he had given Riley for his nest. 

He inhaled deeply, savoring the fleeting feeling of _home_ , of _mate_ , of _rightness_ , that came with the combined warmth of their scents. Sam glanced over at Riley, smiling at how relaxed the Omega looked, how comfortable he seemed in their nesting space. It felt right, it felt real, and it hurt to remember that it wasn’t.

“Wanna settle in, Alpha?” Riley questioned, “I’m gonna shower, but make yourself comfy.” The Omega was flushed, pupils blown and sweaty, and Sam wasn’t shocked he wanted a chance to cool off.

“Sure, take your time,” he replied, reluctantly letting go of Riley’s hand before moving towards the nest. He settled in delicately, careful to not disturb what the Omega had taken so long to build. It was as comfortable as it looked, and Sam smiled up at Riley as he laid down. The Omega was looking at him with a fond smile on his face, but before he could say anything else, Riley turned and walked into the ensuite bathroom.

Once alone, Sam couldn’t help but rub the insides of his wrists across the blankets he lay on, distributing his scent further into the space. The action satisfied something primal in him, some urge to claim, and he didn’t bother fighting it. He knew it would be a comfort to Riley through his heat, and he truly wanted to do his best for the Omega.

Sam could hear the water running in the bathroom, the soothing hum of Riley singing to himself, and couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He could imagine the Omega standing under the gentle stream of water, naked and glistening, slick dripping down his thighs as his heat crept ever closer. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Omega was hard, if he was thinking about Sam, if he was thinking about what awaited him in the next room. It was a heady thought, and Sam could feel his cock stirring in his jeans, already half-hard from the lingering scent of pre-heat that surrounded him. 

The water shut off. Fuck. 

As soon as he entered the room, Riley was sliding onto Sam’s lap, the robe he was wearing gaping open and exposing his defined chest. Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around the Omega, drawing him closer and noting how warm he was, how flushed his heat was already making him.

“Hey sweetheart,” the Alpha murmured, stroking his hands soothingly up and down the Omega’s back, “You feelin’ it?” Riley merely nodded in response, leaning forward to nuzzle at Sam’s neck, breathing deeply and inhaling the comforting scent of the other man. As he slid ever closer, Sam could feel his hardness pressing into his stomach, separated from him only by the thinness of his own t-shirt, and Riley’s cotton robe.

It was a heady feeling, that proof of Riley’s arousal, and suddenly Sam was all too aware of his own, made worse by the sweet scent of slick hanging heavily in the air. Riley began pressing desperate little kisses to Sam’s neck, making him groan- Fuck, they were really going to do this.

“C’mere,” he murmured, gently lifting Riley’s chin, before turning to connect their lips. It started off chaste, a dry press of lips that drew a sigh from the Omega. But Riley’s heat quickly turned it into something else entirely, and soon Sam found himself licking into the Omega’s open mouth, one hand cupping a flushed cheek as the other wound its way around his back, dipping beneath the open fabric of his robe.

Riley arched into the touch, mewling into the kiss in a way that had Sam’s cock twitching uncomfortably in his jeans. Sam broke the kiss, reluctantly pulling away and almost moaning at the way the Omega chased his lips for a brief moment. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it off of the bed before leaning forward, drawn in by the sight of Riley’s spit-slicked and swollen lips, and kissing him once more.

The Omega opened his mouth wantonly, eagerly taking everything Sam had to offer, eagerly submitting to the Alpha. That notion seemed to awaken something deep in Sam, something primal, and he reached up to push the robe off of Riley’s shoulders.

Riley quickly shrugged the robe off, letting the fabric pool around his waist. Sam couldn’t help but let his hands wander, groaning into the now frantic kiss as he ran his hands along the Omega’s sides. He gently pushed Riley off of his lap and onto his back, spreading the Omega out on the bed below him.

Sam kneeled between his open legs, marveling at the sight of Riley, glowing in the fading sunlight, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown, as he began to submit to his heat. His lips were pinked and swollen, and Sam couldn’t contain the possessive rumble that broke loose at the thought that _he_ had been the one to do that, that _he_ had made Riley look like that.

He couldn’t help the overwhelming desire to make the Omega feel cherished, to feel loved. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, Sam wanted to prove to Riley that he could be good for him, that he could be good enough to be his Alpha.

With that thought, Sam leaned down, holding himself up on an elbow as he connected their lips in a deliberately slow kiss, sliding his tongue into the Omega’s mouth and tasting his sighs of pleasure. He ran his other hand down Riley’s chest, brushing along the hardened peaks of his nipples before continuing. 

“This okay?” Sam murmured the question into the kiss, waiting for Riley’s responding nod before daring further, wrapping one warm palm around the Omega’s pre-cum slicked cock, still hidden as it was beneath his robe. Riley whined into the kiss, panting into Sam’s open mouth as he rutted his hips up and into the friction. 

Sam groaned at the feeling, at this physical proof of Riley’s desperation, and he moved to kiss at the Omega’s neck, eager to taste, to mark.

He pressed wet little kisses into the soft skin of the Omega’s bonding gland, savoring the taste of sweetness that lay so heavily on his tongue. His teeth practically ached with the urge to mark, to claim, and Sam quickly moved to safer territory, despite the disappointment that lingered in Riley’s responding whine. He kissed further down the Omega’s chest, sucking marks into the tender skin there in order to satiate the need simmering under his skin.

Riley keened at the stimulation, arching into the touch as he wound one hand around the back of Sam’s head, pulling him impossibly closer. His heat was peaking, now, making him desperate for more, desperate for a knot. 

“Please, Alpha,” Riley said, practically sobbing, “Need it, need _you_ so fucking _bad_.” Sam grinned up at the flushed Omega, finally reaching to part his robe and slide it off of him.

His cock was hard and flushed, dripping prettily onto one prominent hip bone. Exposed like this, his scent was overwhelming, sweet and heady, and Sam couldn’t resist leaning down and enveloping the head in his mouth. Riley wailed at the sensation, his hips bucking off the bed and pressing further into Sam’s mouth.

The Alpha took him eagerly, laving his tongue against the firm underside of Riley’s cock as he pressed further down. Sam savored the feeling of Riley in his mouth, the bittersweet taste of his precum as it dripped steadily down his throat. Sam reached one hand down his own body, giving his cock a firm squeeze through his jeans before giving in, unbuttoning himself before pulling out his cock.

He was hard, aching in the sudden coolness of the air, as he gave himself a cursory stroke. Sam wanted to be inside of Riley, to knot him, and he knew the Omega knew it too.

So, reluctantly, he pulled off of Riley’s cock with a slick pop, before nuzzling at the sharp curve of his hipbone. Sam took a moment to enjoy the moment, the smell and novelty of being there with the Omega, of finally, _finally_ , being his Alpha. He was broken from his reverie by Riley’s insistent nudging at his head, his wordless begging for more. 

Sam gripped Riley’s thighs with each hand, pushing the Omega’s legs back and towards his chest as he made himself comfortable between his legs. 

“Smells so good, Ri,” Sam murmured, “So wet and ready for me, huh?” He ran one finger through the slick leaking out of his hole, and down the curve of his ass, before sucking it into his mouth. “Tastes good, too.” With that, he pressed forward, laving his tongue across the loosened pucker of Riley’s hole, open as it was with his heat.

Riley practically howled at the sensation, pressing closer to the Alpha as he splayed one hand across the back of his head. Sam growled at the taste, lapping greedily at the slick that lay so heavily on his tongue. He could’ve stayed there forever, drinking in the taste of his Omega, but Riley was whining and desperate now, and Sam knew he needed a knot. 

He slipped two fingers into the tight heat of Riley’s hole, waisting no time in curving them to brush across the Omega’s sweet spot. Riley nearly sobbed, clenching desperately around the intrusion.

“Need it bad, don’t you baby?” Sam murmured, looking up at Riley and licking his lips blatantly. Riley keened, nodding as he arched into the bed. The Alpha fucked his fingers in and out of the writhing Omega, lapping around his stretched rim as he did.

 _”Please!”_ , Riley wailed, bucking back onto Sam’s fingers. The Alpha reluctantly pulled back, withdrawing his fingers as he moved to shuck off his jeans.

“You wanna present for me? Huh?” Sam questioned, finally bare and stroking his cock between Riley’s still spread legs. In lieu of a response, the Omega flipped over, kneeling and arching his back as he leant on his arms, presenting for his Alpha.

“That’s it,” Sam murmured, moving forward to rub his throbbing cock across Riley’s leaking hole, “Gonna take me so good, huh?”

Riley nodded frantically, rubbing his flushed cheek against his pillowcase beneath him. 

Sam pressed the leaking tip of his cock to Riley’s hole, teasing them both before he withdrew. “Tell me, Omega, tell me what you need.”

“Need your knot,” Riley slurred, “Need you to fuck me, please? ’S gonna feel so good, ‘m so wet for you.”

“Fuck, yeah you will sweetheart,” Sam replied, pushing forward again, this time allowing the tip of his cock to push into the Omega, “Gonna be so _tight_ ‘round my knot.”

Riley keened, pushing back onto Sam’s cock, begging wordlessly for more. Sam indulged him, pressing deeper, further into the welcoming warmth of the Omega. He groaned at the wet squeeze, relishing in Riley’s responding moan.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Sam groaned, looking down at the space where they were joined, “Takin’ me so Goddamn well, baby.”

Finally, finally, he bottomed out- the Omega practically sobbing at the relief of finally being full. Sam paused, his knot already throbbing, before beginning to fuck the Omega in earnest, his hips slamming into the plush cushion of Riley’s ass.

“Take it, baby,” He groaned, panting as the slick sound of their coupling filled the air, “Made for me baby, huh? Made to take this cock.”

 _”Yes!”_ , Riley whined, “Jus’ for you, Alpha, made to take you.”

Sam knew it was his heat talking, the need for a knot, but he couldn’t hold back his reaction as he moved to lean over the Omega, pressing them impossibly closer together. He mouthed over the pheromone sweetened skin of Riley’s mating gland- wanting so badly to sink his teeth in.

Instead, he occupied himself with sucking little marks around the tender skin, panting hotly into his neck. Riley moaned, arching his neck to give the Alpha more room.

“I’d let you, Alpha,” Riley breathed, hoarse with pleasure as Sam relentlessly nailed his sweet spot, “Let you make me yours.”

Sam growled at his words, ignoring the part of him that screamed that they weren’t true, that Riley was just delirious with his heat. “Yeah?” He nearly snarled, teeth perilously close to sinking into that tempting gland, “You’d be such a good Omega for me, huh? Always ready for my knot, t’ be bred up for me, sweetheart?”

“Always, always ready for you,” Riley sobbed, “Want it, please? Please Alpha?”

Sam snarled, pulling back from Riley’s mating gland and shifting to safer territory. The Alpha inside of him was howling, ready to take the Omega’s heat ridden ramblings as truth and make him his. The logical part of him knew that wasn’t the truth, though, as much as Riley’s desperate whine made him want to believe otherwise.

“Wanna feel you cum for me,” Sam groaned, grinding his cock into the sweet warmth of Riley as he reached around, groping the Omega’s dripping cock as he stroked it, “Wanna feel you tighten around me, make me fill you up.”

“Fuck, gonna do it, gonna cum for you,” Riley keened, pushing back against his Alpha.

Sam doubled down, fucking ever harder into the Omega as he brought him closer to the edge. “Do it then, sweetheart, cum on your Alpha’s cock.”

Riley nearly screamed, clenching tight around Sam’s cock as he came, spurting over the other man’s fist.

“That’s it,” Sam growled, fucking the Omega through his orgasm as he felt his own approaching, knot swelling rapidly. 

“Gonna knot you, baby,” Sam snarled, hips snapping roughly into Riley, “Gonna plug you up and fill you with my cum.”

 _”Please,”_ , Riley whined, “Need it so _bad_ Alpha.”

Sam groaned, hips stuttering as his knot blew in earnest, locking into Riley’s hole as he came, filling the keening Omega with his seed. “That’s it, baby,” Sam moaned, voice hoarse with pleasure, “Take it for me, take your Alpha’s knot.”

Riley’s body went limp with pleasure, his heat finally satisfied as he was knotted. Sam wrapped his arms around the Omega’s chest, pulling them both to lay on their sides as they settled into the knotting. He stroked a soothing hand across the Omega’s trembling thigh, rumbling deep in his chest with satisfaction.

Riley turned his head, blindly seeking Sam’s lips with his own before connecting them in a sweet kiss, slow and sated in the wake of their orgasms. Soon, he drifted off, exhausted in the lull of his heat.


	3. Chapter 3

When Riley awoke, nearly two hours later, Sam was laying tense behind him, arms still wrapped tight around his waist. He had been laying awake while the Omega slept, thinking and overthinking the words that had exchanged through the first wave of his heat.

“Ri?” He murmured, nosing gently at the Omega’s neck, inhaling the sweet sleepiness of his scent.

Riley groaned sleepily in reply, turning in Sam’s arms to face the Alpha. 

“Hey Alpha,” he murmured, grinning gently in reply, leaning up to press their lips together.

“Feeling okay?” Sam questioned, smiling as he spoke the words against Riley’s matching grin.

“Mhm, should be another hour or so before it peaks again.”

“Wanna talk to you about something, then,” Sam murmured, hesitant to break the mood but needing an answer, “Earlier… earlier you said you’d let me mate you.”

Riley stiffened in his arms, attempting to turn away before the Alpha pulled him closer. Instead, he nuzzled into the warmth of Sam’s bare chest before speaking.

“I would,” he murmured, “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you before, before all of this, but… I love you. I have for a long time and I know you don’t feel the same, but I guess I’d hoped that this would change that, that you’d realize I could be a good enough Omega for you.”  
Sam felt as though his heart could burst, here was this perfect, _perfect_ Omega, and he somehow… thought he wasn’t enough.

“Sweetheart,” Sam murmured, unable to hold back his smile as Riley looked hopefully up at him, “You’re perfect, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted and I’d be blind to not see that. I love you, I always have, and I always will.”

“Really?” Riley questioned, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Really,” Sam affirmed, leaning down to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled back sooner than he would’ve liked, needing to prove to the Omega how serious he was. “Wanna give you something, honey,” he murmured, reaching to pull his ring off.

His Father had given it to him years ago, when he had first presented as an Alpha, and he hadn’t taken it off since- just waiting to give it to his Omega, his mate.

Riley’s eyes widened as soon as he saw it, more than aware of what it meant, for both him and his Alpha.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to find my Omega, and now that I’ve found you… I never wanna let go,” Sam said, slipping the ring onto Riley’s trembling finger.

As soon as it was on, Riley surged forward, pressing his lips to Sam’s in a searing kiss. What started off sweet turned burning in an instant, Riley’s heat already surging once more. “Gonna mate me Alpha? Make me yours?”

“Fuck yeah, you want that?” Sam murmured, “Wanna be mine forever?”

Riley nodded in reply, pressing their lips together once more with a whispered “Please?"

Sam groaned, rolling the Omega onto his stomach, before pressing a pillow under his hips as he moved to grope at the perfect curve of his ass.

“Look at that, sugar,” Sam murmured, voice low and reverent, “So perfect, so good for me.” He shifted his grip, spreading Riley’s ass to expose his hole, pink and swollen and leaking so prettily. The Omega whined, flustered and exposed beneath the Alpha’s gaze. As Sam watched, a bead of his own cum dripped out of the loosened pucker, pulling a groan from the Alpha. 

“Held onto that load for me so well, huh? Kept yourself all nice and full of your Alpha,” Sam growled, scooping the drip up with his thumb before bringing it to his mouth.

Riley turned around just in time to see the Alpha suck his finger into his mouth, blushing as Sam savored the taste of the two of them combined. He whined as Sam’s eyes nearly rolled back in pleasure, and the Alpha smirked, encouraged. 

“You like that baby? You think your Alpha should clean you up? Clean up his mess?”

Riley nodded frantically, cheeks flushed as his heat ran through him, hips pushing back wantonly towards the Alpha, “Please Sam? Alpha? Need you so bad.”

“Don’t worry, Omega, your Alpha’s gonna take care of you,” with that, Sam leaned down, licking across Riley’s hole with one long swipe of his tongue. The Omega gasped at the sensation, nearly sobbing as Sam fucked his tongue deeper inside of him, seeking out the addictive taste of them combined.

Sam sucked dirtily at the Omega’s hole, drinking his slick as he dripped onto the Alpha’s tongue. He could feel the soft bulge of his knot throbbing beneath him where it was pressed to the bed, and he felt overcome by the moment, by the heady taste of _mate_ on his tongue.

“S’mine, isn’t it?” Sam snarled, almost feral in his lust, “This hole is mine, _you’re_ mine, my Omega.”

“Yes!” Riley sobbed, “‘M all yours, always, Alpha, always yours.”

Sam couldn’t resist any longer, he was aching for the Omega, aching to mate him, to make their words into more. He moved up Riley’s body, blanketing the smaller man beneath his breadth. The Alpha pressed a messy kiss to the tenderness of Riley’s mating gland, reveling in the way he was allowed to bite now, to touch and to claim.

Riley keened beneath him, and Sam couldn’t resist pulling him into a sloppy kiss, both of them panting into the others mouth, heady with lust. 

“Tell me, Omega,” Sam panted, rutting his cock against the wetness of Riley’s hole, “Tell me what you want.”

“Wan’ you to fuck me, to knot me, to _mate_ me,” Riley slurred, pushing back against the hot firmness of Sam’s cock against his hole. 

Sam rumbled at the admission, breathing hot and heavy against Riley’s neck as he angled his hips, finally pushing into the warmth and wetness of the Omega beneath him. Riley nearly screamed at the intrusion, at the unspoken promise of what was to come. 

The Alpha thrust in quickly, burying himself into his Omega’s receptive body, before beginning to fuck him in earnest. Sam could feel his knot growing as he thrust, already on edge from the thought of finally mating Riley.

Luckily, it seemed as though the Omega felt the same, the friction of the pillow beneath him and Sam’s cock brushing against his sweet spot pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Wanna cum on your knot, please?” Riley keened, rocking into the steady weight of his Alpha fucking him.

“Fuck,” Sam groaned, voice rough with pleasure, hips stuttering at the Omega’s words. He could feel his knot swelling, his orgasm approaching rapidly as he moved to mouth at Riley’s mating gland. “Take it for me, baby,” Sam growled, thrusting in a few more times before he came, sinking his teeth into Riley’s mating gland and marking the Omega as his own. Hazily, he could feel the Omega coming around the swell of his knot, tightening and crying out as the bond set in.

Sam licked gently at the redness of the fresh bite, still rocking his hips gently into his Omega. “Wanna bite me too, sweetheart?” Sam murmured, shifting to present his neck for the other.

Riley nodded weakly, blissed out and sated, before moving to mouth at Sam’s neck. Gently, he bit down, sealing their bond and relishing in the rush of love that immediately flew over him.

The Alpha groaned at the sensation, the long awaited feeling fo completeness. He rolled them onto their sides once more, relaxing into their knotting and their bond.

“Love you,” Riley murmured, slipping into sleep in the comforting embrace of his Alpha’s arms. 

“Love you more,” Sam returned, tightening his grip around his Omega as he, too, drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> As a white woman in America, I acknowledge that I have an immense amount of privilege for no reason other than my skin tone. Black people have never been treated fairly in this country, and it is inexcusable in this day and age. Police brutality is very real, and must be addressed. I will never understand their struggle, and I hope instead to be the best ally I can be. Even if that means simply writing a fic. 
> 
> If you're reading this, please consider making a donation to the cause, or doing your best to be an advocate.
> 
> If you feel that there are any issues with how I have written Sam in this fic, however minor, please let me know. I'm trying my best to always push to be better, and learn as much as I can, and I would love to be further informed and educated if you feel its appropriate. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
